Guilt
by Cri-Kee
Summary: Ken souffre d'insomnie et pense à son passé. Le calme avant la tempête! Ma première fic, alors soyez gentils!


A/n. : Voici ma première fic de Digimon! C'est le point de vue de Ken. Je n'ai jamais écouté la série en français, seulement en anglais et japonais, alors j'ai mélangé un peu des deux (je crois…). Si ça vous choque, désolée! J'avais prévu ne parler que de Ken, mais Daisuke s'est faufilé dans ma tête et il est là. Je suis une fan de Daiken/Kensuke, mais les gens qui n'aime pas ça n'en verront pas là dedans. En fait, dans cette fic, vous pouvez croire ce que vous voulez! Ken est tellement amusant à torturer! ^-^

Ah oui! Je n'ai pas de beta-reader alors je m'excuse s'il y a plein d'erreurs!!!

Disclaimer : Digimon ne m'appartient pas et Ken non plus. (NONNNNNNNNNN) Le point de vue et l'idée de torturer l'ex-Kaizer est la mienne!!! Le reste non! 

Guilt

Il est minuit. Leafmon est endormit depuis longtemps. Mais pas moi. Je veille, Ken n'est pas admit au pays des merveilles aujourd'hui. J'examine mon compagnon, un étrange sentiment de sérénité au fond de mon ventre. Le calme avant la tempête. C'est à peine si je ne sens pas le petit nuage noir approcher. Il y a des nuits comme ça ou le sommeil ne vient pas. Pourtant, il n'y devrait pas y avoir de raison pour souffrir d'insomnie. Je suis un génie, capitaine de mon équipe de soccer et j'ai aussi quelques amis… Pourquoi suis-je si préoccupé? Je le sais, mais choisit de l'ignorer. 

C'est la nuit que c'est le plus horrible. Lorsque tout le monde dort, que je n'ai pas mon digimon pour me distraire et que je sens les ténèbres m'appeler. Mais il y a plus pire. Est-ce que les autres enfants qui sont infectés par un 'darkspore' ont les mêmes problèmes? Pourquoi je ressens de la solitude? Une fois de plus, je me tourne vers Leafmon. Mon ami, mon compagnon, celui que j'ai bien failli perdre. Par ma faute. La culpabilité, c'est la vraie blessure. Celle qui s'infecte, qui me pourrit de l'intérieur. Osamu…

Le calme avant la tempête… Je me lève, agacé par mon incapacité à chasser mes démons intérieurs. J'aperçois mon reflet dans le miroir. J'ai changé, les yeux surtout. Plus doux, plus âgé et cela n'ayant rien à voir avec mon QI. Je m'approche de mon bureau et tend la main vers le cadre qui contient l'image figée de mon frère. J'aimerais retourner au temps des bulles de savon. C'est presque les seules fois ou mon frère faisait partie de ma vie. Comment avoir pu souhaité sa mort? Le Kaizer ressemblait beaucoup à Osamu. Est-ce que c'était voulu?

Je quitte ma chambre. Me rend à celle de mes parents. Eux aussi ont beaucoup souffert. Peut-être plus que moi. Tous les Ichijoji doivent se ressembler, eux aussi doivent être rongés par la culpabilité. Rongés par l'échec de n'avoir pu élever leurs deux fils convenablement. L'un mort, l'autre forcé d'être le génie à la place du frère et fugueur en plus! Quelle belle famille! Mais je sais qu'ils ont fait de leur mieux, que la célébrité de leurs enfants a brouillé leurs esprits. C'est tellement facile de succomber, je devrais le savoir. Tout n'est pas entièrement ma faute, mais tout blâmer sur Oikawa serait une erreur. 

Oikawa n'aurait pas pu mettre toutes ses erreurs sur le dos de Malomyotismon. Le digimon (aussi méchant soit-il) lui a proposé quelque chose et le choix lui appartenait. Tout comme le choix m'appartenait de ne pas écouter ce que disait le e-mail qu'on m'avait envoyé. Bien sûr, nous étions vulnérables, j'étais jeune et Oikawa brisé de ne pouvoir réaliser son rêve. Mais cela n'excuse pas tout et la culpabilité est toujours là. Le calme avant la tempête…

Je croyais que le digimonde était une sorte de jeu vidéo, mais le Kaizer seul a fait le choix de contrôler la race qui habitait ce monde digital. Parler du Kaizer à la troisième personne, comme si ce n'était pas moi qui avais toutes ces horreurs sur le dos, c'est tellement plus simple, mais je ne trompe personne avec cette comédie, pas même moi. La culpabilité, pour mon frère, mes parents, mon digimon, mes amis qui sont mes ex-ennemis et pour toutes les personnes que j'ai blessé sans m'en rendre compte.

Le calme est passé. Je regarde mes parents dormir, la tempête grondant dans ma tête, dans mon esprit, dans mon corps. Les ténèbres sont là, je les sens. Je me souviens avoir dit à mes amis que dorénavant, les 'darkspores' seraient incapables d'avoir le contrôle sur nous. Ce n'est pas vrai, pas quand le doute nous assaille, pas quand le Kaizer est tout proche. Peut-être que c'est juste moi. Le premier à avoir porté cet avancement technologique qui rend les gens intelligent et meilleur en sport, celui qui a l'original. 

Je l'espère bien. Ces enfants devraient être heureux maintenant et non être rempli de doute et ayant perdus rêves et espoir. Nous avons gagné, la bataille pour le digimonde est terminée et mon règne est depuis longtemps disparu. Bien que j'ai intégré tout ça, il y toujours des digimons qui m'évitent et je crois parfois apercevoir une lueur de méfiance dans les yeux d'Iori. Le dernier à m'avoir fait confiance, avec raison. Tous ont eu au moins une fois la pensée suivante : « La mort de Wormmon, était-elle une punition suffisante pour lui faire comprendre toutes ses erreurs? » La réponse est oui.

Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de m'interroger, de ressentir les ténèbres se refermer sur moi. De voir le doute me recouvrir de la tête au pied comme de la glace qui se répand dans tout mon corps. La tempête fait rage. Est-ce que je suis destiné à perdre tous les gens qui me sont chers? Comme Osamu et Wormmon. Le second m'a été retourné, parce que les digimons ne meurent jamais vraiment. Mais mon frère est perdu… Est-ce que la mort est le prix à payer pour mes idées capricieuses? Qui sera le prochain? Ce n'est pas une tempête, c'est un ouragan.

Sans le savoir, je me suis rendu au salon et me suis assis sur le divan. Je dois avoir l'air stupide, avec le regard dans le vide. Les journalistes s'en régaleraient sûrement! Je me sens mouillé, il pleut dans mon ouragan. Des goûtes d'eau salées. Je pleur, les ténèbres sont à ma porté, ils m'attirent, m'envoûtent. Il serait très facile de les écouter, de tout oublier, de me laisser aller. Mais alors tous les efforts de Daisuke et des autres auraient été en vain. Je serais à tout jamais un cas désespéré. Parfois, la route la plus ardue est la meilleure. L'ouragan reprend la forme d'une tempête.

Je me souviens d'une conversation avec Daisuke alors qu'on suivait ces enfants infectés de mon virus. « Le passé, c'est du passé! Il faut l'accepter et avancer. Mon meilleur ami Ken est très différent du Kaizer et il a payé ses dettes. » C'est un peu simpliste, mais ça illustre bien Daisuke. L'enfant qui n'a aucune peur, aucuns problèmes qui le dérangent, détenteur des digimétals du courage et de l'amitié. Non Daisuke, je n'ai pas payé toute mes dettes, mais j'essaye. La tempête se calme.

Je me lève et retourne vers ma chambre, bien décidé à dormir. J'ai évité les ténèbres cette nuit. Ils seront de retour au prochain moment de doute. Je les attends avec tranquillité. Le calme après la tempête. Ma vie, c'est ça. Des moments de doutes, des souvenirs douloureux et une vie à forgée et à remplir de choses heureuses. C'est ce que Daisuke m'a apporté, lui et les autres. Une chance de rédemption.                       


End file.
